If we could start over
by Beadi07
Summary: A Dom-Letty fic. One-shot, set after the first movie. It's been 3 years since she last saw him. And now there he was, in France, wanting to start over with her. But can Letty forgive him for what he had done? She still loves Dom, but is it enough to forget the past? Read and find it out. Review, please! Rated T for swearing.


**Hi, everybody! This fanfic was inspired by the release of "Fast and the Furious 6" but the events here take place after the first movie. I like Dom and Letty so I decided to write some fluff about them. Hope you like it, reviews are welcomed! :) **

It's been 3 years since she last saw him. Three excruciatingly long years. Since Letty had left L.A. she became a real rolling stone – she never settled down in any place, never stayed in a city for more than a few months and just travelled around the world, earning money by racing, or to be more precise, by winning the races. Actually she didn't know why she was doing all that - yes, cars and racing was her passion and she couldn't describe the feeling of freedom and adrenaline during the 10-second race. It felt like all the problems and hurt and despair suddenly subsided, only to return when she was alone. But as for the money, she had no idea why she needed it. Her car was already filled with all kinds of most modern devices and details and she lived an ordinary life so she was just putting the money aside in case she found out what to do with her life. In fact, her life had lost all meaning since her break-up with Dom. Everything was perfect between them, well, "perfect" in their own way – they used to argue more than ordinary couples can even imagine but all the blow-ups were always settled by a fabulous make-up sex, and Dom had the special ability to calm a pissed off Letty down with just one kiss…but it all was ruined, torn down, shattered when one day she found Dom lying in some slut's arms in his bedroom.

Letty was never the one to make a scene or break down, but that time it was too much even for a toughie like her. After spending 3 weeks just locked up in her house trying to erase Dom from her mind and refusing to see anyone except for Mia, she left. She went away, leaving everything behind – her life, her friends, her flat, Dom, hoping that time will make the pain he had caused her pass, but even three years later her face twisted in pain at the memory of him.

And now there he was, in the centre of Lyon, just a few meters away from her and there was no way he hadn't noticed her even though she was surrounded by many street racers gathering in La Place Bellecour. The moment Dom noticed her his eyes widened in astonishment and he quickly headed for her never breaking eye contact, but Letty knew better than just stay there and wait for him, so she hastily got into her Nissan, backed out and drove away as fast as she could. When she thought she had escaped, she noticed Dom's car following hers which made her speed up in trying to leave him behind but it was not to be. Their race went on for several minutes and then Letty decided to whop into a side street, but it turned out to be a blind alley. "Fuck!" – She cursed under her breath upon seeing Dom's car behind her. Now there was no way she could avoid the conversation with him.

Letty got out of the car and pressed her back against it crossing her arms across her chest. Suddenly she remembered the lyrics of a song by Celine Dion -

"_I never found out why you walked away_

_And never said good-bye_

_But now that I see you_

_I'm torn inside, but I've still got my pride…"_

Dom slowly approached her.

"Hi, Letty."

"Hi." – Letty answered without looking him in the eyes. "What do you want?" glaring at him.

"Letty, I…I don't know what to say. It's been such a long time. I am sorry, Letty, I made I mistake. The worst mistake in my life. I got drunk and…"

"And fucked some skank in a mini-skirt. Yeah, I remember that."

"I know." – Dom rubbed his head and went on talking. "Letty, I miss you. All these years I've been looking for you everywhere, I've been on the jump since you left. I went to Mexico, then South America and then Europe, mingling with street racers and asking about you. You've always been on my mind. God, I even have our photo in my wallet, remember the one that Mia took on the barbecue when she officially started dating Brian… (Letty sighed heavily at the memory but was still looking away) Letty, I need you in my life, I've been so miserable without you and it only felt worse because it was me who ruined "us". I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did, but I was really drunk and didn't know what I was doing. I love you. You've been a part of me for so long and when you left I was devastated. I was trying to talk to you, to apologize, but Mia wouldn't let me…

"Because I asked her to. I didn't wanna see or listen to you and right now I still don't. I will never forgive you, not after what you did. Dominic, I want to forget you…" – Letty looked at him keeping back the tears.

"Letty, please! I love you. And I know you love me too. I will do anything to make you forgive me and to make it up to you. Please, come back to me." Letty just shook her head. "All right, I will leave you. If you say that you don't love me. Look at me and say it. Say that you don't need me, that you hate me and that the feeling is gone." Dominic stepped closer and Letty felt the heat his body was radiating, shuddering at the sensation.

She looked up at him and the determined look in her eyes was replaced by a soft and hurt one. "I…can't say that. I still love you. But…" Dominic didn't let her finish as he cupped her face in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. For a few seconds Letty's mind froze and she kissed him back, she went weak at the knees just like she used to anytime he kissed her…she was still madly in love with him. But then she realized what was happening and smashed a fist into his jaw, pulling back.

"Letty…" Dom rubbed his cheek in confusion - one second she was kissing him and the next second she was hitting him. Well, at least her right hook was as rough and powerful as it used to.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" - Now she was beyond enraged at him. "You think you can just come to me, say you're sorry, kiss me and that is what it takes to fix everything? You're wrong! Dominic, how dare you rush into my life like that and say that you need me after what you did?" – Letty was new yelling at him. "You cheated on me! You fucking cheated on me! I've put up with all the chicks that were always hitting on you even though I was burning with jealousy and did my best so as not to beat them up, because I knew that you loved me and you'd always come back home to me. That is why I let you go to that damned stag party with Vince. I trusted you! But that night you didn't come to me and in the morning I found you and that girl in bed. Naked. Screw you, Dominic!" – She sniffed and wiped away the tears that were slowly trickling down her cheeks. She wouldn't break down in front of him. "Fuck…You can't imagine how much that hurt! I could literally hear my heart cracking at the sight. You hurt me, Dominic. And now you want to make up for that. Make up for countless sleepless nights when I just lay on the bed crying and huddling up to make the black hole inside of me a little smaller? Make up for the feeling of being punched in the stomach and the feeling of having your heart ripped away from your chest? Make up for the days when I would just sit on the couch staring into vacancy without any will to eat, to sleep…to live. If it weren't for Mia who came every day and forced me to eat and drink I probably would have died of starvation or thirst. It hurt like hell and nothing could make me feel better…" – At this point Letty let the tears stream down her face. "I left L.A. to forget you and everything that we had shared and hoped that time would heal the wound, but…You were my life, Dom. My whole world. And just one night took all that away from me. Do you remember the day my ex-boyfriend slapped me once and you kicked his ass afterwards? That day you swore you'd never hurt me. And look what you have done! You broke my heart. I want to forgive you, to believe everything is gonna be okay, I'm telling myself that you were drunk but each time I think about you that vivid picture of you and that girl flash before my eyes and…I want to hate you but I can't because I love you! Despite all this shit I still love you! But I can't be with you, I just…" Letty stopped talking as she choked with tears. Dom was shocked. He had never seen her this vulnerable let alone crying. It broke his heart to know that it was he who had hurt her.

"Letty…I can't express how sorry I am. I know I had caused you pain, but I never meant it. You are the dearest person to me, except for Mia, and I love you. I know this is hard, but please, our love can't be destroyed by one stupid awful mistake. Give me, give us a chance, I won't screw it this time. I swear." - Dom kneeled down and took Letty's hands in his. "Honey, I miss you and I don't want a life without you. You're all I want in this life. I wanna wake up with you every morning and tickle and kiss you until you too are fully awake. I want to hear you snore lightly at night and then deny that you snore. I want to argue with you about what engine is better for this or that car and never find a compromise on that matter. I miss the times when we would sit on the couch in my living room watching some movie, then you would fall asleep and I would pick you up and bring you to my room. I miss your stealing my T-shirts to work in them in the garage and I miss ripping them off of you in the evening. I don't care that now I sound like some Romeo, because I love you, Letty, I love you, I love you. All I'm asking for is another chance and I will make you the happiest woman alive. Please! I know this is hard to forget what had happened but if we try we can still have a future together. Letty…"- Dominic stood up and was now facing the girl. "Just one chance. Please. You won't regret it."

Letty couldn't stay unemotional looking into his pleading eyes. She knew she couldn't say "no" to him after such a confession. And she loved him, she wanted him and it was impossible to forget him. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, calming herself down and trying to figure out what to do.

"How can I trust you after…you know what…" – She asked what had been torturing her for the last 3 years.

"You know I'm not that kind of guy. I don't want to cheat on you because you are all I want in a woman. I need you and only you. We can start over, we can move to Mexico to our house and be happy. You know we can."

Letty thought for a while and once again remembered the lyrics which seemed to have been written for them…

"_For so many years now_

_I've held inside things I meant to say_

_But faced with the past now I realize_

_I can't let that stand in our way"_

"I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt once again…"

"Letty, look at me. I swear I will never hurt you again. We will work this out. I love you and I will do anything to be the best boyfriend ever."

She looked at Dominic intently, searching for answers in his eyes. He was sorry and he loved her. There was no doubt about it. She understood it would be hard to let go of the past, but he was right - if they really tried, they could make it work. And their love was worth it.

Letty sighed and smiled probably for the first time since their break-up. "I will give us a shot." Dominic beamed at her words, wrapped his arms firmly around her and leaned over to kiss her but as his lips were an inch away from hers, she said "I'm doing this only because I love you more than words can describe. You're my life." Letty closed the distance between them and kissed him, once again feeling weak-kneed and butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The kiss started out as soft and tender but then grew passionate and reminded the couple of the days they had spent together. When they broke apart in need for air, Dominic pressed his forehead against hers and whispered "I love you, babe, and I'm never letting you go again." and pulled her closer for another kiss.

This time Letty was sure that all the hurt and despair of the last three years was dispelled for good and she just enjoyed the sensation of happiness and freedom that Dom's lips and hands were evoking in her.

**Yes, it's a one-shot, but I guess I can write an epilogue if you ask me to and if I get plenty of reviews ^^**

**If not, I just hope you enjoyed reading it. With love, Ann.**


End file.
